


How Do I Date My Dragon-Turned Boyfriend

by xxxDreamingflowerxxx



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blogging, Comedy, Dating, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Really Know How To Describe This, Other, Randomness, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shipping, agencyshipping - Freeform, sorta interspecies relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxDreamingflowerxxx/pseuds/xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: A what-if story of White, writing a blog about her awkward relationship with a White Kyurem-turned Black.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back... already. Hahaha... My mind just got a burst of inspiration yesterday and I just couldn't let this idea go.
> 
> This was created during a conversation on the Pokémon Special Discord chat. After our lovely Crt released the new chapter I suddenly wondered, what if Team Plasma fused Kyurem with the Light Stone, while Black was still trapped inside? How would that influence White's love life? She'd end up dating a Dragon! Wait, what if I write a fic about White's experience of dating a legendary Pokémon and called it How Do I Date My Dragon-Turned Boyfriend? The others on Discord seemed to like my idea, so I decided to start on it immediately.
> 
> Special Thank to Max1996 for beta reading this.
> 
> This is the result. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!

I have no idea how I should start this blog, but I guess I should be fair and go to the very beginning and the reason why I decided to write this blog.

Let me introduce myself first,

My name is White, I'm a producer and the president of the BW agency in the Isshu region. I'm sure many of you have heard of me, but the purpose of my blog is not to talk about my work or successes.

It's a much bigger issue, namely my love life.

About two years ago I met this boy. He caused a lot of damage during the shooting of a commercial I was working on and had to pay his debt back in the form of labour. He was on a journey to collect all the gym badges and participate in the Pokémon League, that was his dream since he was a child. Due to our circumstances, we ended up travelling together. Throughout our journey, I began to see many sides of him and found out what a kindhearted and strong willed person he was. Yeah, I ended up harbouring strong feelings for him. He achieved so many things in such a short time and was also able to fulfil his long life dream. In case you haven't figured out yet, the boy is Black; the former champion who went missing two years ago.

Anyway, long story short, due to an incident he got sealed inside the Light Stone with the legendary dragon Reshiram and thanks to Neo Team Plasma, he was fused with Kyurem, while still being trapped inside of the light stone. As a result, my crush turned into White Kyurem but that's not the weirdest thing, I can assure you that.

After the merge, I was in a state of despair. I was convinced that I had lost Black-kun forever and would have to accept that he'd be used as a tool for Team Plasma's evil schemes, but it turns out that Black-kun's conscious was still present and strong. As a human, he wasn't influenced by Team Plasma's Pokémon controlling machine and he saved us all.

However, despite everything, I was unable to turn Black-kun back to normal. But his conscious was and is still present. His behaviour, his kindness, his strong determination it's all still there and it steers Kyurem. To me Black-kun is Black-kun, it doesn't matter what appearance he has, I love him for who he is, not for what he is.

Now, 'why would she be talking about this' you ask? That's simple; Black-kun and I are currently dating. Can you believe it? I was finally able to muster my courage and confess to Black-kun and he accepted my feelings! How do I know? He wrote his answer down on a piece of paper. Sure he still has to get used to his new body, but he managed to write something legible.

Before anyone starts commenting on this, you should realise that love has no boundaries. We should judge others for their personality and not their appearance. Obviously, I'm still going to search for a way to free him, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other's company.

In this blog, I will write about the challenges and experiences that I'll have to undergo in dating Black-kun. Dating a Pokémon is probably not easy and there are many things that we won't be able to do, like seeing a movie together or going to the amusement park, but I'm sure there are also many opportunities open for us.

I will call this guide:

How Do I Date My Dragon-Turned Boyfriend

This will be the preface of a long journey. I wonder how I should write this guide... should I sort it in days or chapters focused on certain aspects? Or make even smaller sections? How do people even write a guide?! Ahhh, I'm getting all nervous and stuff! My apologies, I guess I'm in a state of excitement, confused and a lot of other emotions. I should do some proper research first before I continue, yes that's what I should do and clear my mind. Ah, I also have to make sure that this won't get in the way of my work!

Thank you so much for bothering to read my blog. Since I'm still very inexperienced in this, I would like to hear some suggestions or ideas.

Alright then, I'll see you guys next time.

White signing off!


End file.
